Você Poderia Estar Feliz
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Você poderia estar feliz, e eu não saberia. Entretanto, você não estava feliz no dia que te assisti partir. Todas as coisas que eu gostaria não ter dito são tocadas repetidamente em minha cabeça até se tornarem loucura. É muito tarde para te lembrar como éramos, mas não os nosso últimos dias de silêncio, gritos, obscuros?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence

**Você poderia estar feliz**

_Você poderia estar feliz, e eu não saberia_

_Mas você não estava feliz no dia que te assisti partir_

_E todas as coisas que eu gostaria de não ter dito_

_São tocadas repetidamente em minha cabeça até se tornarem loucura_

_É muito tarde para eu te lembrar como éramos,_

_mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritos, obscuros_

_Quase tudo o que me lembro me dá a certeza_

_De que eu deveria ter te impedido de andar porta afora_

_Você poderia estar feliz, e espero que esteja_

_Você me fez mais feliz do que tinha sido até então_

_De algum jeito tudo o que tenho cheira a você_

_E pelo minúsculo momento, nada é verdade_

xxxx

"Está acabado," ela sussurrou pela última vez.

Quando mais nada restou para ser dito, Sakura encarou Sasuke com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e raiva como há muito ele não via – e ele rebatia a fúria dela perfeitamente, no mesmo nível, senão mais. Ele bufava, as mãos na cintura para evitar que algum móvel fosse arremessado para fora da sala, enquanto ela lambia os lábios e balançava a cabeça em reprovação, deixando que grossas gotas descessem pelas suas bochechas.

Apesar da ira que fazia as suas mãos tremerem, uma parte dele naquele momento queria estender o braço e rodear a cintura dela, como aprendera a fazer durante os quase cinco anos de relacionamento. Ele queria sentir o pequeno e, para quem não a conhecia como ele, frágil, corpo contra o seu, deixar que ela passasse os dedos pelo seu couro cabeludo, lhe beijasse o pescoço e sussurrasse coisas bobas no seu ouvido – mas ele não o fez. Ficou parado, esperando que ela reagisse primeiro e que dissesse que seria melhor esquecerem essa briga estúpida.

Ela virou as costas e saiu do seu apartamento.

Ele não conseguia esconder a sua decepção.

Corra atrás dela, uma voz em sua mente sugeriu, mas ele não correu. Sabia que ela voltaria em poucos minutos e, por mais que o tivesse magoado naquela noite, ele estaria disposto a perdoá-la. Sakura era uma mulher inteligente e sabia que, mais cedo do que tarde, ela concluiria que ele estava certo e voltaria para os seus braços.

A raiva que ele sentia por ela – e, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, por _ele _– aumentava a uma velocidade incrível com cada segundo que se passava sem que ela abrisse a maldita porta do seu apartamento lhe pedindo perdão.

Como raras vezes havia feito por outra pessoa, ele esperou por ela sentado no sofá da sala de frente para a porta que, ele agora duvidava, ela entraria, e quando o dia começava a raiar e o seu apartamento permaneceu escuro, silencioso, frio, ele se levantou e jogou a televisão contra a parede.

Xxx

"O que quer dizer com 'você e Sakura terminaram'?"

Sasuke deu de ombros, alongando o braço. "Terminamos."

Naruto esperou que ele dissesse que era uma brincadeira, mas quando o sue melhor amigo permaneceu calado e visivelmente chateado – o que era bastante significativo – ele perguntou novamente. "Você e Sakura _terminaram_?"

"Está ficando surdo, idiota?" Ele não gostava de ouvir aquela frase – já fora difícil demais dizê-la. Não gostava de ouvir o nome dela, pois a bolha de raiva que diminuíra depois de destruir a sua televisão ameaçava voltar.

"Mas, por quê?" Naruto estava desacreditado. Jantara com os dois no dia anterior e eles pareceram estar bem – Sasuke até fez algumas demonstrações públicas de afeto que ninguém estava acostumado a ver, como acariciar a nuca e beijar o ombro dela. O que poderia ter dado errado em poucas horas?

Sasuke tencionou os lábios e considerou contar toda a história ao seu amigo, mas desistiu da idéia. Não queria falar em voz alta o que a sua mente ficou repetindo para si desde que Sakura fora embora. "Ela estava sendo irracional."

Naruto soltou uma risada em deboche. "Sasuke, por favor. Esqueceu-se de que eu conheço vocês dois há anos? Sakura pode ser emotiva em diversas situações, mas é altamente improvável que ela termine o namoro de vocês 'irracionalmente'. O que foi que você fez?"

"Por que acha que fui _eu_ quem fiz alguma coisa?"

"Porque você é o idiota. Diga logo o que fez e talvez eu cogite a idéia de não arrancar os seus intestinos pelo seu orifício inferior."

O Uchiha colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou o horizonte. "Eu a disse que queria ter filhos."

Naruto arregalou os olhos e quase deixou a garrafa d'água cair. "Filhos? Você quer ter filhos?"

"Limpe a porra dos seus ouvidos, idiota, e pare de repetir o que digo."

O loiro balançou a cabeça para realinhar os pensamentos. "Mas, quando você quer ter filhos? Agora?"

"Em no máximo dois anos."

Naruto coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Bem, na minha humilde opinião, vocês são muito jovens ainda, mas o relacionamento é – ou era – de vocês, então, quem sou eu para julgá-los?" Ele suspirou. "E o que o término do namoro tem a ver com isso? Que eu saiba, Sakura sempre quis ter filhos, principalmente com um imbecil como você."

"Ela quer ter filhos," o imbecil murmurou. "Mas não quer parar de trabalhar."

Naruto enrugou a testa. "E por que ela teria que parar de trabalhar para ter filhos?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos. _Sakura me fez essa mesma pergunta. _"Eu passo semanas, muitas vezes meses, fora de casa, em missões, Naruto, e ela também. Quem cuidaria dos nossos filhos se ambos estivermos constantemente ausentes a trabalho?"

"Eu entendo esta parte de ficar fora da Vila por conta de missões, mas isso não quer dizer que ela tenha que parar completamente de trabalhar," o futuro Hokage discordou. "Quero dizer, ela ainda é médica e dá plantões no hospital, certo? Ela poderia dar um tempo nas missões externas e se concentrar no trabalho local –"

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça. "Nossos filhos não podem ficar sozinhos."

Naruto o fitou, confuso. "Foi por isso que terminaram? Você queria que ela parasse de trabalhar para se tornar uma dona de casa enquanto você passa dias fora em missões? Está ficando louco, Sasuke? Você sabe o quanto Sakura batalhou para construir a excelente carreira dela? É óbvio que ela não iria querer interrompê-la por conta de algo que certamente pode esperar mais alguns anos!"

"O que propõe então, Naruto?" ele quis saber, irritado. Por que ele estava do lado dela? Ele também era homem e também estava em um relacionamento sério com a garota Hyuuga; por que não o compreendia? "Espera que deixemos os nossos filhos em casa cuidando de si mesmos?"

"Não, seu imbecil!" o loiro agarrou os cabelos diante da estupidez de Sasuke. "Vocês poderiam deixar a criança em um daqueles estabelecimentos que cuidam de crianças enquanto os pais trabalham –"

"Não vou deixar meu filho em uma creche."

"—ou contratarem uma babá –"

"Nem nas mãos de uma mulher que não confio."

"—ou com um dos seus amigos!" ele continuou como se Sasuke não estivesse falando. "Porra, Sasuke, tudo bem que Sakura tenha que dar um tempo em missões fora de Konoha, mas ela poderia muito bem trabalhar aqui dentro da Vila, no hospital, perto de casa! Qual é o problema disso?"

"Ela tem que cuidar das crianças!" ele rebateu, sibilando. Parecia estar tendo exatamente a mesma briga que teve com Sakura. "A minha mãe cuidou de mim e de Itachi enquanto o meu pai trabalhava, por que Sakura não pode fazer o mesmo?"

Naruto soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. "Eu não consigo acreditar... Em que século acha que estamos? Não sei se está ainda tão fixado no passado para enxergar, mas as mulheres hoje em dia conseguem trabalhar e cuidar dos filhos ao mesmo tempo, e eu tenho certeza que uma tão competente quanto Sakura conseguiria fazer isso com os pés nas costas!"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, jogou a garrafa d'água no gramado e virou as costas para o seu melhor amigo – que, naquele momento, ele declarava o seu inimigo mortal por ficar do lado da sua namorada – ex-namorada.

"Vocês são dois idiotas," ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o seu amigo, mas este acabou ouvindo.

"Você que é um idiota machista, Uchiha," Naruto disse enquanto Sasuke se afastava, saindo dos campos de treinamento sem que nenhum deles tivesse trocado um único golpe. "Sakura tem razão em não querer continuar com um porco egoísta como você! Ponha-se no lugar dela e faça o contrário: encerre a sua carreira para cuidar dos filhos para que ela possa trabalhar! Faça isso se acha que é tão fácil, seu desgraçado!"

Foi a vez de Sasuke rir em deboche.

xxx

Em sua mente não havia a mínima possibilidade de ele estar errado. Era uma tradição do seu clã: as mães _sempre_ optavam, sem reclamar, por cuidar dos filhos e deixavam o sustento da casa como tarefa do patriarca da família. O que havia de tão absurdo nisso? Ele se lembrava de como a sua mãe era sempre presente, ajudava-o com os deveres de casa, via-o treinar todas as tardes, estava sempre ali para cuidar dos seus pequenos ferimentos, fazia o seu almoço e lanches para a escola. Como Sakura poderia abdicar disso para ficar enfurnada em um maldito hospital cuidando de outras pessoas – dos filhos dos outros?

Ele estava convicto de que estava certo e ela, errada, escolhendo o seu trabalho em detrimento da família. Porém, quando uma semana se passou sem que ele tivesse uma mísera notícia dela, ele ponderou a hipótese de se fingir arrependido e ir até ela lhe pedir desculpas, mas a idéia sumiu da sua mente tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. De forma alguma ele iria arranhar o seu orgulho e, além disso, ainda acreditava que Sakura não tardaria a bater na sua porta pedindo para voltar.

Ele esmurrou a parede do quarto vazio quando as suas previsões não se realizaram.

Xxx

Eventualmente ele soube, por intermédio de Naruto e Kakashi, que Sakura agora trabalhava infinitamente mais do que antes, dando plantões seguidamente no hospital durante o mês que se transcorreu. Ela não mais aparecia nos treinamentos do time, nem nos jantares semanais do Ichiraku – o qual Sasuke também parou de freqüentar simplesmente porque era insuportável demais sem ela ao seu lado – e quase deu um soco na cara de Naruto quando o interrogou se Sakura procurava saber dele, e a resposta foi negativa.

Ele sabia que era para evitá-lo, e o plano dela estava dando certo. Eles não se viram, nem de longe, nem de relance, desde que tudo foi acabado.

Ele passou a odiá-la por deixá-lo sozinho. Odiou-a por não encontrá-la adormecida no sofá quando chegava de missões – ela não dormia na cama que partilhavam caso ele não estivesse com ela. Odiava-a por não abraçá-lo durante o sono. Odiava-a por fazê-lo sentir saudades dos seus beijos, do seu corpo, do seu cheiro, do seu abraço, da sua voz.

Ele imaginava que esse ódio passaria e, para o seu alívio, passou, mas fora substituído por mágoa e arrependimento que sempre esbarravam no seu orgulho, mais duro e indestrutível que um diamante. Algo que ele não sabia identificar dentro de si se corroia cada dia que ele passava sem o sorriso dela.

Mas ele não iria ceder – não antes dela. Esperaria, porém, pelo momento em que a racionalidade voltasse para ela e ela enxergasse como ela estava sendo tola.

Ele esperaria.

Xxx

Exatos cinqüenta e um dias se passaram até que Sasuke reencontrasse a cabeleira rosa que encobria uma cabeça irritantemente teimosa.

Ele estava na enfermaria do único hospital de Konoha e, conseqüentemente, onde Sakura trabalhava – exaustivamente, segundo os boatos. Um médico cujo nome ele não se preocupara em gravar tratava de um ferimento na sua testa proveniente de uma emboscada próximo de Konoha na volta de uma missão.

No segundo que ele desviou os olhos do teto, distraído, ele visualizou Sakura do outro lado da enfermaria com uma prancheta em mãos, precisamente no momento em que ela percebia que era ele quem estava ali.

O coração dele deu cambalhotas em seu peito. O seu pulso se intensificou tanto que ele imaginou que sangraria até morrer através do corte na testa que era suturado.

Ela estava longe demais para ele conseguisse ver com perfeição como estavam as suas feições. Durante todo esse tempo com ela apenas na sua imaginação, Sasuke pensou que ela manifestasse os mesmo sintomas de saudade que ele: olhos escuros e sem vida, palidez, desânimo. Como ele queria que ele estivesse mais perto para sentir o seu cheiro e tocar a sua pele novamente...

E ela quase o fez. Com os olhos arregalados – em preocupação, ele desejou – ela deu dois pequenos passos em sua direção, fazendo o seu coração bater impossivelmente mais rápido. Porém, como se freasse os seus instintos, ela parou no meio do caminho, ainda encarando-o pela primeira vez em uma eternidade.

Ele tentou persuadi-la com os olhos: venha, Sakura. Fale comigo. Diga-me que está tudo bem.

"Algum problema, Sr. Uchiha?" o médico perguntou ao notar que o seu paciente estava paralisado e um pouco mais pálido que antes, olhando um ponto fixo por cima do seu ombro. Quando acompanhou o olhar do moço viu que ele fitava Sakura, a sua colega médica e, com um sorriso, sugeriu. "Quer que eu a chame, senhor?"

"Não precisa," ele murmurava enquanto Sakura ia embora.

Xxx

Ele a reencontrou, tão inesperadamente quanto antes, uma semana depois.

Ele estava de pé no escritório da Hokage, com as mãos para trás, esperando a mulher selecionar a sua próxima missão. Impediu-se de rolar os olhos. Já estava ali há quase dez minutos e ela não se decidira aonde seria executado o seu próximo trabalho e, ultimamente, Sasuke não estava com muita paciência – que já não era muito expressiva antes.

Alguém bate na porta e, sem levantar os olhos dos milhões de pergaminhos em sua mesa, Tsunade permitiu que entrasse.

Sasuke permaneceu de costas para a porta, mas sabia que era _ela _quem entrava. O cheiro dela pareceu arrebatá-lo como nunca, como se Sasuke estivesse mais sensível a ele depois do longo período de abstinência.

E, pelo modo como ela hesitou e não se postou ao lado dele – como era de praxe sempre quando se visitava a Hokage, os visitantes alinhados à sua frente sempre que possível – ela também sabia que era ele mesmo sem ver o seu rosto.

"Mandou me chamar, shishou?" ela perguntou, e Sasuke fechou os olhos como se estivesse saboreando o mais delicioso prato de comida. _A voz dela, finalmente._

"Sim, Sakura," a Hokage disse ainda sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos. "Tenho uma missão para você." E tirou um da gaveta da sua escrivaninha. Desta vez Sasuke rolou os olhos. _Por que não separou a minha missão também antes de me chamar?_ "É uma missão simples. Preciso que vá até Suna analisar esta nova droga que ele os bioquímicos de lá estão criando. Não creio que ela acabe sendo tão efetiva quanto eles pensam que seja, mas preciso da sua confirmação antes de dar o veredicto."

Sakura foi até a mesa de Tsunade de cabeça baixa, com o cabelo a tampar o seu rosto, impossibilitando Sasuke de vê-lo. Pegou o pergaminho que a sua mentora se estendia e voltou para perto da porta, atrás do seu antigo namorado, para ler as especificidades da missão.

O Uchiha não sabia se queria que ela lesse o pergaminho fora da sala, para deixá-lo respirar um pouco, ou se queria que ela ficasse mais próxima de si. Estava incomodado por ela ter escolhido o meio-termo: nem tão longe onde ele não possa estar ciente da presença dela, nem tão perto para que a sua saudade diminuísse milimetricamente. Para a tensão de Sasuke, ela não podia sair, pois precisava ler o que dizia o pergaminho a fim de tirar as suas dúvidas da missão ali mesmo.

Foi então que ele percebeu que Sakura estava ali sozinha. Não havia colegas junto a ela para fazerem um _briefing _da missão.

Antes que pudesse se policiar, ele perguntou:

"Vai enviá-la em uma missão solo?"

A Hokage, enfim, ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Sim, Uchiha, algum problema?"

Vários, ele queria dizer, engolindo em seco. Jamais se sentiu confortável com Sakura partindo em missões solo – o que talvez tenha sido o motivo de o número desses tipos de missões ter decaído bastante nos últimos anos no que diz respeito a ela. Sakura sabia do seu desgosto e sabia que ele ficava preocupado e, então, evitava viajar sozinha, mesmo que fosse para Suna, uma Vila relativamente perto de Konoha.

Em muitas ocasiões era ele quem a escoltava, caso não tivesse outra tarefa em mãos. Obviamente seria impossível fazê-lo agora. Pela segurança dela ele aceitaria viajar em um silêncio fúnebre, se fosse preciso, banhado de estranhezas por causa do término do namoro. Porém, era altamente provável que ela não aceitasse e, se a pessoa a quem foi designada a missão solo recusa uma escolta, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

"A última missão solo dela foi há mais de um ano e não foi completamente bem-sucedida," ele argumentou. Lembrava-se bem dos dias agonizantes em ninguém em Konoha teve notícias de Sakura após ela ter partido em uma missão solo.

Ele a ouviu respirar fundo atrás de si e andar praticamente batendo os pés até a mesa da Hokage.

"Parto amanhã, shishou." E saiu do escritório sem nem pensar em olhar para ele.

A Hokage suspira e balança a cabeça. "Até quando vão ficar miseráveis, Uchiha? Por que não reatam esse maldito namoro de uma vez?"

_Miseráveis. _No plural. Sasuke sentiu uma gota de satisfação ao saber que ele não era o único afetado por esse rompimento. Ele tinha perfeita ciência de que o término havia feito um mal a ele que ele jamais esperava, mas ele lutava para não demonstrá-lo – e apostava que Sakura fazia o mesmo.

"Não estou miserável," ele mentiu, e a Hokage percebeu a sua mentira, mas nada disse. Apenas suspirou novamente e finalmente lhe entregou o pergaminho.

Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver o que nele estava escrito.

"Hokage-sama." Ele raramente a chamava por esse honorífico; apenas quando ela o repreendia por não usá-lo, ou quando ele estava furioso – o que era o caso em questão.

E ela sabia, pois ergueu inocentemente uma sobrancelha. "Sim, Uchiha? Alguma dúvida?"

Ele engoliu em seco, limpando a garganta e tentando controlar a sua ira que nascera com a chegada de Sakura e culminava com a designação daquela missão. "Entregou-me uma rank C."

"É o que eu posso selecionar para você nas atuais circunstâncias, Sasuke," ela justificou, recostando-se na poltrona. "Nem você nem Sakura estão em condições de serem inclusos em missões de maior ranking."

"Do que está falando?" ele questionou. "Eu já disse que não estou miserável –"

"Está, sim," ela o interrompeu. "Vi o seu rosto quando ela entrou nesta sala, Uchiha, e foi algo que eu nunca vi durante todos esses anos que eu o conheço."

"Você não me conhece," ele disse por entre os dentes.

"Pode ser que não, mas conheço tristeza, e era isso que estava estampado em seus olhos só com a presença de Sakura. Não posso arriscar a sua vida em missões mais perigosas quando obviamente está emocionalmente abalado."

"Isso é ridículo," ele murmurou, furioso. "Eu estou bem e perfeitamente capaz de assumir uma missão de rank A ou acima."

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ah, não? Como explica, então, a pífia emboscada que você caiu uma semana atrás voltando para Konoha na sua última missão? Os ANBU's caçadores que acharam os corpos dos bandidos que te emboscaram disseram-me que eles não pareciam bandidos comuns, nada letais, do mais baixo nível, e você se deixou ser surpreendido por eles. Creio que se não estivesse tão distraído com os seus problemas pessoais teria lidado com eles de maneira muito mais eficiente."

"Está me condenando por eu ter cometido um mísero erro? Eu não comprometi Konoha em absolutamente nenhum momento!"

"Sei que não, mas poderia, caso eu te colocasse em uma missão de rank A. Não quero mais ouvir argumentos, Uchiha. Não mudarei de idéia até te julgar emocionalmente apto para aceitar missões mais complexas."

"Diz que estamos miseráveis, mas designa uma missão solo para Sakura," ele retruca, não por ciúmes ou inveja por ela receber um trabalho teoricamente mais complicado do que o seu, mas por Tsunade não ver problemas em colocar a vida de Sakura em risco enquanto se preocupa com a dele.

"A missão dela é de rank D. Quer que eu troque a sua por uma parecida?" ela sugeriu sarcasticamente.

Sasuke jogou o pergaminho de volta na escrivaninha da Hokage. Ela não pareceu nada afetada por sua grosseria. "Eu não aceito essa porcaria."

"Paga um bom dinheiro."

Ele não respondeu e foi embora, abrindo a porta com tanta força que ela bateu na parede e rachou o concreto.

Xxx

Assim como quando namoravam, Sasuke não conseguira dormir direito com Sakura fora em alguma missão, especialmente sozinha. Ele deitava no sofá da sua sala assistindo à sua – nova – televisão, esperando que ela lhe trouxesse o sono necessário para passar a noite e divergisse a sua mente da sua ex-namorada. Quando a programação da madrugada não o ajudava, ele simplesmente saía do apartamento e andava a esmo pela Vila, ocasionalmente parando nos campos de treinamentos para descarregar fisicamente a sua frustração.

Essa foi a sua rotina durante todas as três semanas em que Sakura se ausentara de Konoha. Quando ele não estava treinando, trancava-se em casa e, de hora em hora, passava pelo posto nos portões perto da entrada da Vila para saber se a razão do seu sofrimento por ali havia passado. Por várias vezes Naruto tentou tirá-lo dos confins da sua casa, mas nenhum argumento que ele apresentava era suficiente para levantar Uchiha Sasuke do sofá – apenas treinamento.

Era o vigésimo dia desde a saída de Sakura e ele, como de costume, procurou por notícias da moça. Passara tantas vezes pelo posto que, ao avistá-lo à distância às seis da manhã, o ninja de plantão simplesmente suspirou e disse, antes que Sasuke perguntasse: "Ela chegou algumas horas atrás."

Sasuke hesitou em fazer a próxima pergunta. Não queria parecer desesperado, mas então se lembrou de que ele era a personificação deste sentimento ao perguntar por Sakura a cada sessenta minutos por três semanas. _Foda-se. _"Ferida?"

"Não, pelo contrário. Parecia bastante satisfeita."

Sasuke assentiu e saiu sem agradecer.

Cinco minutos depois ele tocava a campainha da casa de Naruto – insistentemente.

Naruto abriu a porta com raiva. Pelos cabelos desgrenhados e rosto sonolento, parecia ter acabado de acordar. "Escute aqui, Teme, eu sei que você não dorme, mas isso não significa que tenha arrastar os outros com você nessa sua epopéia de não pregar o olho até –"

"Sakura chegou."

A expressão facial de Naruto suavizou-se instantaneamente. "Eu não precisava de saber disso às seis da manhã de pleno domingo, mas admito que fico feliz com a notícia. Como ela está?"

"Não sei. Quero que você vá até a casa dela descobrir."

Naruto riu em descrença. "Você só pode estar brincando. Eu não vou incomodá-la a essa hora da manhã, Sasuke. É você quem está totalmente depressivo e ansioso desde que ela partiu –"

"Não estou depressivo."

" – então é você quem deveria checá-la, o que é completamente desnecessário, eu devo acrescentar. Se algo tivesse acontecido com ela nós certamente seríamos os primeiros a saber."

Sasuke lambe os lábios, pressiona-os um contra o outro e encara Naruto com seriedade. "Por favor."

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Ele e Sasuke eram amigos há mais de dez anos e nunca, _nunca_, ele havia ouvido aquelas palavras saírem da boca do Uchiha. Sasuke raramente pedia um favor a alguém, nem mesmo de maneira rude, e pedir um favor acrescentado daquelas palavras mágicas era realmente inédito. Naruto conseguia imaginar o golpe que o ego e o orgulho do seu melhor amigo estavam tomando.

Ele suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Irei até a casa dela por você, Sasuke, mas não agora. Ela provavelmente deve estar dormindo – como o restante da população de Konoha. Acalme-se um pouco, cara, eu tenho certeza de que ela está bem. Não foi você quem me disse que era apenas uma viagem até Suna?"

Sasuke lançou um olhar duro. "Você não vai até lá?"

"Não agora –"

Sasuke não espera pelo fim da frase para ir embora, ignorando os protestos do seu amigo.

Uma hora depois era Naruto quem batia na porta do Uchiha para lhe avisar que Sakura estava bem.

Xxx

Quando os meses se passaram e evitar um ao outro em uma Vila daquele tamanho se tornou praticamente impossível, Sasuke e Sakura se limitaram a se tratarem com indiferença. Eles procuravam não comparecerem ao mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo quando possível – por exemplo, nas reuniões semanais que o Time 7 fazia no Ichiraku, que, agora, estavam quase extintas – mas não mais fingiram desconhecer a existência um do outro. Ao se verem na rua, cumprimentavam-se com um aceno de cabeça, e este foi, talvez, o maior progresso na relação – ou a falta da mesma – deles.

Entretanto, este minúsculo progresso foi devidamente anulado na festa de aniversário de Naruto.

Sasuke se arrependera de ter cedido aos apelos de Naruto no momento em que colocou os pés na boate. Aquele lugar parecia abrigar tudo o que ele mais desgostava: pessoas (apinhadas), música e bebida ruins. Ele apenas comparecer porque o aniversariante havia apelado para o favor prestado a Sasuke quando Sakura voltou da missão, e um Uchiha sempre pagava as suas dívidas, por mais estúpidas que elas fossem.

Ele sabia que seria uma noite ruim. Além dos motivos óbvios relacionados com a sua natureza antissocial, ele não estava com o mínimo de paciência para lidar com pessoas embriagadas – a começar por Naruto. Sentado no bar e tomando pequenos goles da sua bebida ele observava o seu amigo interagir com os seus outros amigos – que, obviamente, não eram os de Sasuke. Uma mulher se debruçou no bar ao lado de Sasuke, sorrindo-lhe um sorriso que não deixava qualquer sombra de dúvidas sobre as suas intenções, mas ele logo a ignorou. Com um vestido generosamente decotado no busto, ele sabia que ela era atraente, mas não o suficiente para chamar a sua atenção.

Ele rejeitava a quinta mulher que tentara iniciar uma conversa com ele – e ele não sabia o porquê, já que tinha certeza de que o seu rosto mostrava a sua extrema insatisfação de estar ali – quando Sakura chegou.

E ela chamou a sua atenção.

Ela usava um vestido branco mais justo no tronco e mais solto da cintura para baixo, de alças, delicado, que atingia a marca um pouco acima dos seus joelhos, e uma sandália vermelha de salto. Ela estava mais recatada do que a grande maioria das mulheres daquela boate, mas, mesmo assim, Sasuke concluíra imediatamente que ela era a mais bela e sensual de todas.

Até que um homem surgiu ao seu lado e a abraçou pela cintura. Ela sorriu para ele e, puxando-o pela mão, apresentou-o a Naruto.

A raiva que inundara o peito de Sasuke era tamanha que, involuntariamente, ele quebrou a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos com o aperto dos próprios dedos.

Um garçom lhe ofereceu uma toalha para se limpar e ele a aceitou com brusquidão. Ele queria matar aquele desgraçado, arrancar aquele braço que rodeava a cintura de Sakura, agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e amassar a cabeça dele contra a parede. Talvez o ódio que ele sentira do naquele momento fosse quase o mesmo que sentira na época em que queria matar Itachi.

No meio da multidão Sakura o encarou. Ele até pensou em virar o rosto para que ela não percebesse a sua reação ao seu novo _namorado_, mas não iria desperdiçar esta chance de olhá-la – afinal, nem mesmo o filho da puta ao seu lado estragava a sua beleza.

Ela lambeu para, depois, pressionar os lábios, ainda encarando-o, como se estivesse indecisa.

Se ela cometesse o erro de falar com ele naquele momento, e se agravasse este erro trazendo o seu _namorado_ junto, ele iria concretizar o seu plano de assassiná-lo ali mesmo, dentro da boate.

Para a sorte dos três ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso apertado e um aceno de mão – que ele não retribuiu.

_Eu vou matá-lo. _

Se antes Sasuke deliberadamente se excluía, agora ele estava praticamente escondido dentro da boate. Ele se deslocou para o canto do bar mais distante do grupo que comemorava o aniversário de Naruto e lá ficou, aceitando as bebidas que o garçom lhe servia seguidamente – e rejeitando mais mulheres.

_Por que eu não vou embora? _ Era uma tortura ficar ali, sabendo que Sakura estava abraçada e beijava outro homem a poucos metros de si – e era também perigoso, já que, com o passar das horas, a sua ira apenas aumentava cada vez que se lembrava desse pequeno fato. Talvez, estivesse ali para torturá-la também, para que ela o olhasse e, quem sabe, percebesse que aquele maldito novo _namorado _não era nada comparado a ele.

Esperava que ela viesse falar com ele, pedir desculpas, pedir para voltar.

Ele estava próximo da vigésima garrafa de cerveja – e embriagado – quando Naruto o encontrou.

"Teme!" ele gritou quando avistou o seu amigo recluso. "Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Te procurei em todo lugar!"

Sasuke não o respondeu e terminou a bebida, imediatamente pedindo outra ao garçom.

"Sasuke, você está bem? Quanto já bebeu?"

"Vá embora, Naruto."

"Cara, pare com isso. Se vai ficar aqui apenas para beber e se castigar desse jeito, é melhor que vá embora –"

"Saia daqui, Naruto!" ele rugiu e o loiro, hesitantemente, deixou-o só.

Depois de intermináveis cervejas, a sua bexiga gritava para ser esvaziada, e Sasuke se segurou ao máximo. O banheiro ficava próximo de onde acontecia a comemoração de Naruto, e ele não queria correr o risco de esbarrar no _desgraçado _de Sakura. Porém, quando a situação ficou insustentável – e sua mente já não era mais sua, mas do álcool – ele não teve outra escolha senão se dirigir ao toalete.

O pior dos seus temores aconteceu quando, no caminho, ele viu Sakura com a boca colada na do seu _namorado_, uma insinuação de sorriso nos seus lábios.

E ele perdeu a cabeça.

Ele não conseguia distinguir o espaço muito bem, mas sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço para, depois, se desvencilhar e marchar até onde estava o casal. Ele se lembrava da surpresa no rosto de Sakura ao vê-lo tão perto e furioso antes de pegar o desgraçado pelo colarinho e lhe desferir um soco tão forte que jogou-o no chão, quase inconsciente.

Ele não conseguia explicar o seu deleite ao ver o filho da puta estatelado no chão com um nariz sangrando profusamente. Porém, antes que pudesse causar um estrago maior, os seus braços foram puxados para trás por três seguranças e, desta vez, ele não conseguiu se desvencilhar. Naruto apareceu no seu campo de visão e gritava alguma coisa, mas Sasuke não escutava – e, caso o fizesse, provavelmente não entenderia por conta do álcool, e nem se importaria.

Eu quebrei o nariz do desgraçado, ele pensou, sorrindo enquanto era arrastado para fora da boate. Os seguranças o despejaram, e ele cambaleou até encontrar uma parede onde pudesse se sustentar. Ele escorou as costas na superfície, esperando por alguns minutos que a tonteira que subitamente lhe acometeu passasse.

Ele estava de olhos fechadas, concentrando-se na sua recuperação, quando ouviu a voz de Naruto novamente.

"Está ficando maluco, Sasuke?" ele gritou, agarrando a lapela da blusa de Sasuke de modo semelhante a que o Uchiha fizera com o _namorado _de Sakura. "Que merda estava pensando para bater no cara desse jeito?"

"Me solte," foi o que ele respondeu, desprendendo os dedos de Naruto da sua roupa.

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Você está sendo patético, Sasuke. O seu orgulho é realmente maior do que o seu amor por ela?"

"Eu não a amo," ele mentiu, apenas para contrariar o seu amigo.

Naruto riu. "Se não a ama, por que acaba de bater no novo namorado dela?"

"Não fale esse nome!" Sasuke disse por entre os dentes. Já bastava que ele tivesse que dizê-lo em pensamento.

Naruto suspirou. "Ande, eu vou te levar em casa e depois volto para a festa que, eu suspeito, você acaba de arruinar."

"Foda-se você e a sua maldita festa," Sasuke disse, empurrando a mão do seu amigo. "Vou embora sozinho."

Ele não iria, pelo menos, não agora – e o motivo era Sakura que acabava de aparecer ao lado de Naruto.

Um silêncio pairou entre os três. O loiro ponderava o que fazer, observando os outros dois trocarem olhares fulminantes.

"Sakura-chan –"

"Pode voltar para a sua festa, Naruto," ela o interrompeu, ainda encarando Sasuke. "Eu vou conversar com ele."

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia –"

"Vá, Naruto. Me junto a você em alguns minutos."

Ele não tinha certeza se era a decisão mais sábia, mas deixou-os.

Mesmo embriagado e machucado, o coração de Sasuke encontrou energias para palpitar mais rápido. Era a primeira vez em meses que eles se viam assim, cara a cara, sozinhos. Aquele foi o único instante em que ele se arrependeu de ter bebido aquela noite: queria que a sua visão ficasse menos embaçada e a sua memória intacta para se lembrar do rosto dela ,dos seus lábios, dos seus enormes olhos verdes que o fuzilavam.

Ela o agarrou pelo braço e ele aceitou ser arrastado até um beco ao lado da boate onde as possibilidades de terem testemunhas eram menores.

"Eu vou te pedir isso apenas uma vez, Sasuke," ela disse com os dentes cerrados enquanto ele se recostava contra a parede. O seu equilíbrio não era dos melhores. "Fique longe de mim e do meu namorado."

Ele riu sarcasticamente. "Em que momento eu te dei a impressão de que estou aqui para te agradar e satisfazer as suas vontades?"

"Eu não me importo com as impressões que dá. Só quero que fique longe de mim e do meu namorado, porque, eu juro por Deus, Sasuke, se eu suspeitar que você esteja planejando fazer algo tão ridículo quanto o que acabou de fazer, eu vou tornar a sua vida muito mais difícil."

"Impossível."

Ele não sabia por que falou aquilo, pois não o tinha admitido nem para si mesmo. Talvez aquela fosse a perfeita tradução do que se passava no seu coração e ele jamais tomou conhecimento disso – mas, não queria que Sakura também soubesse. Não queria dar mais mostras da reviravolta que ela causou em si, não queria demonstrar qualquer fragilidade diante dela. Entretanto, o álcool colocava palavras em sua boca antes que o seu cérebro pudesse filtrá-las.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e, por mais que Sasuke odiasse vê-la chorar, apreciou a beleza que aquela umidade trouxe, tornando aquelas grandes esferas verdes ainda maiores.

"Não duvide da minha capacidade," ela continuou. "Você não tem o direito de entrar na minha vida dessa forma depois de me rechaçar da sua – você não tem permissão para atrapalhar a minha vida novamente!"

"Mas você tem o direito de fazer o mesmo com a minha?" _Cale a boca, maldito álcool. Fique calado. Deixe-me em paz. _"Você tem o direito de esfregar na minha cara que já está com outro poucos meses depois de terminarmos?"

Cada palavra que ele dizia era uma facada no seu coração, alma e ego.

"Eu não o trouxe para te provocar! Meu Deus, eu nem sabia que você estaria aqui hoje! Mas nada disso é desculpa para que você não se comporte civilizadamente e haja como um troglodita! E o que queria que eu fizesse? Queria que eu me trancasse em casa com o meu namorado esperando pelo momento que _você_ julgasse oportuno para assumir o meu namoro?"

"Ele não é o seu namorado." Ele parecia uma criança contrariando o óbvio.

Sakura riu e balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que uma lágrima descesse a sua bochecha. "Ah, sinto muito. Eu me esqueci que é você quem define os meus relacionamentos!"

Sasuke engole em seco para diminuir o desconforto que um bolo em sua garganta lhe causava. "Já me esqueceu?" ele sussurrou.

Ela seca uma lágrima e desvia os olhos. "Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações. Eu vim aqui só para lhe pedir – não, lhe _ordenar _que fique longe de mim."

Ela tenta ir embora, mas ele a segura pelo braço. "Diga-me que já me esqueceu e eu nunca mais chego perto de você."

Ela tenta se desvencilhar. Ele intensifica o aperto dos seus dedos. "Solte-me, Sasuke! Eu já disse tudo o que tinha para lhe dizer!"

"Diga."

Ela se cala e o encara profundamente com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Solte-me," ela murmurou com uma convicção mais fraca do que a anterior.

O cheiro dela... Há quanto tempo sonhava em senti-lo de novo? Meses, anos, séculos? Era algo totalmente hipnotizante e tinha o mesmo efeito nele que os cantos das sereias tinham sobre os marujos nas lendas. Era como uma mão que se enrolava ao redor do seu corpo e o conduzia para mais perto daquela fonte afrodisíaca – e ele não tinha forças para resisti-la.

Sakura soltou um pequeno arfar quando Sasuke puxou-a subitamente para perto de si, colando o corpo dela no seu e abraçando-se pela cintura como costumava fazer quando ainda tinha _permissão_. Ela não reagiu de imediato quando ele, de olhos fechados, passou o nariz pelo pescoço dela, apreciando o que há muito lhe roubava o sono e a sanidade.

_Como eu consegui sobreviver tanto tempo sem isso?_

Quase um minuto depois ela pareceu recobrar os sentidos – as suas pernas tinham se liquefeito, assim como a sua racionalidade –, e empurrou o peito dele.

"O que está fazendo, Sasuke? Solte-me!" ela exigiu e continuou a empurrá-lo. Ela sabia que, se realmente quisesse, podia arremessá-lo para o outro lado de Konoha com apenas um dedo; mas não o fez. A sua resistência era praticamente inexistente.

Ele a ignorou e passou a beijar o pescoço dela, arrancando um suspiro da moça – que não desistira de empurrar fracamente o peito dele.

"Sasuke, pare com isso," ela implorou, retirando as mãos do peito dele para cerrá-los ao lado do seu corpo. Não estava lhe fazendo bem tocá-lo.

"Diga que me esqueceu," ele pediu e mordiscou a pele dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. "Diga que se deita ao lado dele na cama e não sonha comigo. Diga que não é da minha boca que pensa quando o beija. Ande, Sakura, diga que não é por mim que procura quando chora, e que não chora por mim. Diga que ele te dá mais prazer do que eu. Diga que aquele desgraçado vai me substituir, e eu sumo da sua vida."

Ela o abraçou e chorou no ombro dele, pressionando a boca contra o tecido da blusa para evitar de proferir qualquer palavra que a condenasse. Quando ele agarrou o seu rosto e lhe beijou os lábios, ela se permitiu deliciar por alguns segundos e se afastou quando a língua dele pediu passagem. Com a testa colada na dele, retirou os fortes braços que a acariciavam para depois dar um passo para trás, para longe dele.

"Eu não posso mais te querer," ela disse, limpando o rosto molhado e borrando a maquiagem. "Isso é um ponto final. A partir de agora você segue a sua vida, eu sigo a minha, e se em algum momento tivermos o infortúnio de cruzarmos nossos caminhos, seremos completamente indiferentes em relação ao outro: sem ódio, sem rancor, sem amor."

Ela deixou-o sozinho, mais solitário que nunca.

Xxxx

Ele fez o que ela pediu – não por ela, mas por si mesmo, para o seu próprio bem. Estava resoluto a desistir dela, da mesma forma que ela displicentemente desistira dele. Decidiu-se que não mais passaria noites em claro, voltaria a dormir na sua cama – afinal, a sua coluna não suportava mais a superfície incerta do sofá –, mostraria a Hokage que estava nas mais perfeitas condições de voltar a assumir missões condizentes com a sua competência e não mais pensaria em Haruno Sakura.

A força de vontade de Sasuke sempre fora algo singular, mesmo no que dizia respeito à Sakura e ao seu coração em frangalhos. Poucas semanas depois do ocorrido na boate – o que, para a sua infelicidade, ele se lembrava com perfeição, principalmente dos lábios dela sob os seus –, ele já se mostrava apto a voltar ao trabalho como na sua velha forma, e conseguia colocar em cheque a sua vontade de assassinar o _namorado _dela toda vez que Naruto acidentalmente o mencionava.

Ele estava indo bem. Estava se recuperando de um dos maiores baques que tomou em toda a sua vida.

Conseguiu até mesmo ser tratado por Sakura no hospital quando voltou de uma missão com algumas costelas fraturadas. Era impossível não se sentir nervoso perto dela, entretanto, e as suas mãos suaram um pouco, mas nada que o envergonhasse – e ele viu que ela tentava se conter tanto quanto ele, fugindo com habilidade de contatos visuais. Foram alguns minutos estritamente profissionais, em que não houve conversas frívolas; apenas palavras trocadas relacionadas à saúde de Sasuke. Nada mais.

Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

A sua primeira recaída aconteceu no dia do aniversário de namoro dos dois – ou melhor, no dia em que, caso ainda estivessem juntos, completariam cinco anos de relacionamento.

Nesse dia ele não conseguiu dormir na sua cama, nem distrair-se com a televisão. Estava tenso, agitado, com o vírus Sakura voltando a infectar a sua mente, e sua última opção para tentar eliminá-lo era sair para descarregar a sua frustração nos treinos, mesmo sendo de madrugada.

Ele estava sentado no chão, suado, descansando os seus músculos exaustos, quando sentiu o chackra dela se aproximando.

Ele se sentou ereto. Talvez o mais sensato fosse sair dali para não correr o risco de encontrá-la, especialmente quando os seus pensamentos ainda estavam desordenados por causa _dela. _Porém, a sua curiosidade (e saudade) venceu a sensatez e ele ficou parado exatamente onde estava, dando chances para que ela o visse e decidisse pelos dois – se deveriam conversar ou fingirem que não estavam ali em uma data tão significativa.

Às suas costas, há alguns metros de distância, ele a sentiu, e sabia que ela também percebeu que era ele quem estava ali.

Ele não resistiu e se virou para vê-la. O seu estômago congelou ao enxergar as lágrimas no rosto dela.

Ele se pôs de pé e caminhou até ela.

"Não faça isso, Sasuke," ela pediu, e ele não a ouviu.

"O que aconteceu?" ele quis saber. "Por que está chorando?"

_Diga que é pelo mesmo motivo que me trouxe até aqui._

"Não aconteceu nada... E-Eu só precisava espairecer um pouco –"

"Nunca conseguiu mentir para mim, Sakura. O que aconteceu."

Não era uma pergunta.

"Não é nada, Sasuke, eu juro –"

"Foi aquele desgraçado, não foi?" ele presumiu, começando a arfar por conta da sua crescente raiva – e ela não tinha revelado nada ainda. "Foi ele quem te fez chorar? Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta –"

"Pare com isso, Sasuke, o Sanji não fez nada!" ela discordou e o brecou quando ele deu um passo para, ela imaginava, resumir o seu namorado a uma poça de sangue. "Eu só... Eu só não consegui ficar ao lado dele hoje."

Ela se lembrava, ele concluiu, fitando o rosto choroso dela, e provavelmente estava tão abalada quanto ele.

"Por que não?"

"Você sabe muito bem por que."

"Não, não sei, Sakura. Esclareça."

"Por que está sendo tão estúpido?" ela perguntou, os seus olhos molhados brilhando em irritação. "Quer que eu diga que isso não está sendo fácil para mim também? Que eu não consegui olhar nos olhos do meu namorado hoje sem sentir uma imensa decepção? Que você é tão idiota, imbecil e insuportável que nem em meus pensamentos deixa que eu tente ser feliz com outra pessoa? Era isso o que queria ouvir, Sasuke?"

Ele a respondeu agarrando o seu rosto e a beijando com ferozmente – e ela respondeu na mesma intensidade. Ele a abraçou com tanta força que temia que as suas peles se fundissem. As mãos dele seguravam a cintura dela, e ele podia apostar que no dia seguinte a sua pele branca estaria marcada em roxo pelos seus dedos; mas ele se importava com isso tão pouco quanto ela.

Eles abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo para saborearem os gostos que, apesar de muito tempo sem serem provados, jamais foram esquecidos. Sasuke acariciou a língua dela com a sua, e ela puxou os seus cabelos, quase arrancando-os da sua raiz.

Ela gemeu contra a sua boca, e o que restava de controle em Sasuke se esvaiu. Ele desceu as mãos da cintura dela para as coxas, parando na bunda dela para apertá-la, e a ergueu. Ela não pensou duas vezes para rodear a cintura dele com as suas pernas, e foi a vez dele gemer.

Sasuke a deitou no chão com a maior delicadeza que conseguira encontrar – o que não era muita – e Sakura não perdeu tempo para tirar a blusa dele, quase a rasgando. Mãos ávidas ergueram a barra da blusa dela até exporem os seios com os quais Sasuke fantasiava todas as noites. A sua boca se desprendeu da dela para percorrer a barriga branca, lisa, perfeita, arrancando mais arfares da mulher da sua vida.

Ela puxou os seus cabelos quando ele mordiscou o seu mamilo e a trouxe de volta para os seus beijos ardentes.

"Sasuke... Eu preciso... Agora!"

Ele não iria negá-la – não de novo. Impacientemente ele terminou de tirar a blusa dela e arrancou as calças das suas pernas maravilhosas, jogando-a para longe. Ela desabotoou as suas com dedos trêmulos e, sem mais delongas, ele a penetrou, e ela gritou.

Ele não procurou ser delicado, o que parecia agradá-la. O ritmo das suas estocadas era o mesmo do palpitar do seu coração, do seu desespero, da sua ânsia: frenético. Ela enrolou as pernas nos seus quadris novamente e o ajudou a ir ainda mais rápido, arranhando as suas costas e beijando o seu pescoço em meio a gemidos.

Nenhum dos dois durou muito. Sasuke explodiu dentro dela segundos depois de ela explodir dentro dele e, para ele, ela jamais fora tão bela com as costas arqueadas, a boca aberta em um grito surdo, lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas têmporas e o seu pescoço marcado por ele.

Ele buscava o seu fôlego perdido com o rosto enfiando nos cabelos dela, aspirando o seu cheiro. Daria tudo para continuar ali, por toda a eternidade – daria inclusive o seu orgulho em uma bandeja de prata para ela.

Mas ela não lhe deu chances. Usando a sua força bruta característica ela o rolou de cima de si e procurou as suas roupas descartadas pelo gramado.

"Sakura... Volte, por favor."

Era a segunda vez que ele implorava por ela, mas ela não quis ouvi-lo. Vestiu a sua blusa desgrenhada e saiu, soluçando, mais triste e confusa do que quando chegou.

Sasuke estava de volta à estaca zero.

Xxxx

Sakura tirava as chaves da sua bolsa enquanto subia as escadas para o seu apartamento com certa ansiedade. Era do que mais precisava: chegar em casa e se esticar no sofá, tirar os seus sapatos apertados e colocar os pés cansados para cima. Acabava de sair de um plantão duro em que teve que executar longas cirurgias que lhe demandavam uma quantidade de chackra significativa o suficiente para dispensá-la do resto da noite por cansaço.

Tomou um susto ao chegar ao seu andar.

Sasuke estava sentado no chão com as costas descansando na porta do seu apartamento.

As chaves caíram da sua mão.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e instantaneamente se pôs de pé.

Ela não o via há mais de dois meses – desde o fatídico encontro no meio da madrugada nos campos de treinamento que culminou no fim do seu relacionamento com Sanji. Ele jamais soube do que aconteceu entre ela e Sasuke, mas a sua consciência jamais deixaria que ela continuasse com ele com aquela mentira a lhe assombrar.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer.

Ele deu três passos que os deixaram a menos de trinta centímetros de distância.

"Eu te quero de volta," ele anunciou, segurando-a pelos braços. "Preciso de você. Retiro tudo o que disse e te peço desculpas se necessário, mas preciso de você."

Ela piscou, atordoada. "Sasuke, eu não estou entendendo –"

"Quero uma família com você. Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Só isso. O resto não passa de míseros detalhes que eu aprendi a desmerecer. Eu te peço, por favor, que volte para mim."

Era a terceira vez que ele implorava por causa dela.

Ela lambeu os lábios. "De que adianta voltarmos e formarmos uma família se continuaremos a brigar pelo mesmo motivo? Eu não mudei de opinião, Sasuke."

"Eu mudei." E ela sabia que não fora só a opinião dele que mudara. "Eu não me importo mais. Eu sei que jamais priorizaria o seu trabalho em função dos nossos filhos mesmo que passe algumas horas fora de casa. Eu sei disso."

Sakura se soltou dele e disse, chorando: "Eu te disse no dia em que terminamos que eu sacrificaria o meu trabalho fora de Konoha caso tivéssemos filhos, mas não abdicaria do hospital. Por que demorou um ano para acreditar e aceitar, Sasuke?"

"Eu não sei, Sakura. Eu sou um idiota. Eu só sei que quero você em quaisquer termos."

Ela fungou e passou um dedo sob os olhos. "Eu não sei, Sasuke. Preciso pensar sobre isso."

"Não!" ele a puxou de volta para si. "O que há mais para pensar? Eu disse que não me importo mais se trabalhará ou não!"

"E se voltarmos a brigar de novo por causa disso?"

"Não vamos. Não estou dizendo isso da boca para fora só para que voltemos. Estou falando a verdade. Não importo mais. Eu só te quero ao meu lado."

Quando ela virou a cabeça para o lado, os lábios pressionados, ele puxou o rosto dela de volta para o dele.

"Por favor."

Ela colocou uma mão na bochecha dele. "Eu te amo tanto. Por que me faz sofrer assim?"

Ele a beijou, e ela deslocou os dedos para a nuca dele. "Eu já disse que sou um idiota."

Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele. "Pois eu espero que os nossos filhos não sejam tão idiotas quanto o pai."

Xxx

**A.N.:** Uma oneshot que não me saia da cabeça. Capítulo de "O Plebeu" sairá dentro de duas semanas ou menos (eu espero).

A música do início se chama "You Could Be Happy", de Snow Patrol, e é de onde veio a minha inspiração e título da história. Fui eu que traduzi livremente, portanto, se tiver algo errado, avisem-me ou ignorem, por favor!

Obrigada por lerem!

P.S.: O que vocês acharam da cena mais _caliente_? Muito? Pouco? Eu queria encontrar um tom que agradasse a maioria e que fosse o menos ofensivo possível para as minhas histórias. Por favor, digam-me a opinião de vocês!


End file.
